Convencer
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Hidan como siempre se enoja por lo más idiota. Kakuzu tiene su modo de remediar las cosas. *KakuHidan*


**D**isclaimer: Masashi Kishimotito manda.

**A**dvertencia: Shonen-ai, KakuzuxHidan.

Estúpido Titulo. ¬¬

* * *

**Convencer.**

La sensación de rabia e impotencia invadía su cuerpo semidesnudo mientras caminaba por la gélida sala de la cueva, llevando en su mano una frazada para calentarse. Su enojo no era el de todos los días cuando discutían por lo más insignificante, esto era diferente. Kakuzu se atrevió hacerlo: No dormiría con él, mil veces pasar la noche con Zetsu, referente a dormir, no a otra cosa; por eso está en la sala. El sofá será su cama por esta noche… o hasta que Kakuzu le pida disculpas de rodillas.

_Tch._

¡¿Quién se cree que es?! ¿Por qué es el _seme_ se da el lujo? ¡Oh, claro que no!

Ya de la daba lo mismo, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos, abrirlos al día siguiente y montarle un gran escándalo a su novio tacaño.

Se recostó en el sofá y se cubrió con la frazada.

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana y el sofá no era muy agradable y acolchonado, se encontraba en las últimas para ser desechado, pero lo más seguro es que Kakuzu lo coserá y dirá: "Está como nuevo, no es necesario comprar otro".

Volvió a girar su cuerpo, intentando acomodarse y maldijo a Kakuzu.

.......

Le hacía falta su calor.

Solo un vacío estaba a su lado. Un vacío frío y oscuro.

Necesitaba de alguna manera ese calor rodeando su cuerpo frente a sus ojos.

Suspiró resignado, pensando en tener algo de culpabilidad. No era para tanto, sin embargo Hidan es así.

Y tomó la decisión.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras que lo llevan a la sala.

Solo por molestar y despertar al religioso, prendió la luz.

El molesto reflejo se hizo presente sobre ojos cerrados de Hidan, que se cubrió con lo que tenía.

— ¡Joder, ¿pero qué mierda?!

—No grites —Kakuzu se iba acercando, agachándose a la altura del sofá—. Vine por ti, regresa a la cama.

Enseguida, en un acto reflejo, se incorporó mientras se destapaba.

— ¿Qué? —quizás el hecho de dormir mal le hacía tener un sueño medio raro.

—Regresa a la cama.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Quieres que te pida disculpas?

— ¡Ja! ¡Eso deberías hacer, joder!

—Deja de gritar, despertarás a los demás —dijo masajeándose las sienes, su único propósito era llevárselo a la cama—. Eres un malcriado… Muy bien, te pido perdón por lo de hoy.

—Uhm... ¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó desconfiado, cruzándose de brazo.

—Sí, en serio. Lo más serio que puedo estar.

En realidad no le importaba pedirle perdón, lo dijo porque sí. Todo esto era algo sin importancia, pero Hidan se lo tomaba muy a pecho. Y Hidan creyó en la disculpa de corazón. Aun así…

—Tch… No te creo y no acepto tu perdón.

—No me interesa, te llevo igual a la habitación.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? ¡Maldito viejo avaro, joder!

—Así. —sin previo aviso Kakuzu cargó al menor en su hombro junto con la frazada que lo calentaba.

— ¡Bájame Kakuzu, no me acostaré contigo! ¡Prefiero dormir con Zetsu! ¡Jashin-sama te castigará! —gritaba Hidan.

Luego, el moreno apagó la luz y subió las escaleras, no sin antes coser la boca del ojivioleta para que dejara de gritar y no despertara a Pain quien le daría un sermón sobre su "relación". Pero Hidan no dejaba de patalear.

Cuando entraron, recostó a Hidan sin cariño alguno en la cama, es decir, lo dejó caer en ella. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, le quitó los hilos de la boca y se acostó al lado del joven.

Ambos se daban la espalda.

El jashinista estaba quedándose profundamente dormido cuando…

—Hidan, no puedo dormir —dijo Kakuzu.

— ¿Y a mí qué? —contestó. Joder, le había arruinado el momento en el que iba a tener un viaje al mundo de Jashin. No obstante, se quedó pensativo captando el mensaje de su pareja— No, Kakuzu, ni se te ocurra, no tengo ga… —antes de que terminara de hablar su cuerpo volteó bruscamente al frente. En sus orbes violetas se reflejaba la confusión -y que se transformaron en puntitos.

Kakuzu se posó sobre él.

—No te pregunté si querías.

—Eh… ¡No quiero!

—No deberías enojarte por comerme una estúpida frutilla.

— ¡Era la última estúpida frutilla y era mía, maldito!

—Sí… como sea. Te haré olvidar eso.

— ¡No, Kakuzu no quiero! ¡Suéltame! —Hidan estaba luchando por escapar de los musculosos brazos de su "amado" inmortal— Maldito viejo estúpido, ojala Jashin-sama te castigué de una buena vez — resopló para luego decir su tan esperado… —, joder…

— No te mientas, Hidan —lo besó—, eso no es lo que realmente quieres.

— Pues… —se sonrojó— cuando me jodes, eso es lo que realmente quiero sin lugar a dudas.

No le tomó importancia. Sabía que Hidan era como un niño pequeño y engreído. Pero era suyo.

Y la frutilla quedó en el olvido.

.......

Al día siguiente…

Hidan seguía acurrucado en la cama, la almohada se adaptaba perfectamente a él y el calor de las sábanas le envolvía con comodidad. Estaba prácticamente en el quinto sueño.

Afuera se escuchaban las conversaciones de los Akatsukis. Kakuzu estaba callado, sentado al igual que todos en la mesa ovalada del comedor, masticando con una perfección meticulosa los alimentos, saboreándolos uno a uno lentamente. Mientras tanto, Pain iba cambiando de manera monótona los canales de televisión.

Konan le susurró algo al oído que hizo que el rostro del pelinaranja se iluminara con una sonrisa.

—Y… díganme ¿Alguien oyó ruidos esta noche? —interrogó. Los criminales se miraron con cara de no saber de qué estaba hablando.

—Líder-sama. Nosotros no hemos oído ningún ruido. ¿Me puede decir de dónde provenían? —intervino Tobi.

—Yo los escuche primero por la sala y luego se perdieron en el camino.

Kakuzu estaba empezando a sudar frío con las hipótesis de Pain.

—Para mí que fue un gato que se metió —dijo Kakuzu.

— ¿Un gato? —se asombró Pein— ¡Qué conclusiones más estúpidas, Kakuzu!

— ¡Tobi es un buen chico, encontró más frutillas! Neeh, yo creía que Hidan-san se comió la ultima.

— ¿Más frutillas? —se preguntó Kakuzu— Uhm~. —Hidan se había enojado porque no había más de esa famosa fruta, y luego él tuvo que llevarse al albino a la cama. Gran idea para las noches.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **Hacía tiempo que no subía un KakuHidan, ando escasa. Quizás sea una mierda, pero es lo que hay. Y.... ¡joder titulo! Siempre que tengo ideas para un fic, no hallo el titulo, y cuando tengo el titulo, me cuesta narrarlo.... soy tan rara.... xD

En fin...

No sé cuando vuelva a subir KakuHidan, pero estoy tratando de que Jashin-sama no sea malo conmigo.

**Review's?**


End file.
